Anything!
by basher smasher
Summary: "Aku akan melakukan apa pun supaya kau menyukaiku!" "Oke, bunuh diri sana." Sakura & SasuSaku bashing. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

Summary: "Aku akan melakukan apa pun supaya kau menyukaiku!" "Oke, bunuh diri sana."

Rated: T

Genre: Humor/Tragedy

WARNING!: Sakura & SasuSaku bashing. OOC. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyukaiku, itu jelas. Lihat saja, dia tidak memperlakukanku sama seperti gadis lain. Dia selalu menyapaku setiap kali kami bertemu, selalu berusaha melindungiku, dan selalu memberikan senyumannya kepadaku. Aku masih ingat terakhir kali dia tersenyum padaku. Manis... sekali. Waktu itu... Eh... kapan ya? Apa aku hanya berkhayal?

Ah, sudahlah, setidaknya kami punya chemistry. Menjadi rekan satu tim membuat kami dekat. Dia jelas sangat nyaman bila berada di dekatku. Aku masih ingat betul kejadian empat hari lalu. Waktu itu Kakashi-sensei sedang dalam good mood, sehingga kami ditraktir ramen setelah latihan. Ada empat kursi di kedai, Kakashi-sensei duduk di pojok, Naruto di sebelah beliau, aku duduk di sebelah Naruto. Hanya ada satu kursi kosong, yaitu di sebelahku, dan Sasuke duduk di sana! Dia memilih untuk duduk dekat denganku! Ini pasti pertanda dia menyukaiku!

Lagipula, kalau kami menikah, anak-anak kami pasti akan sangat manis, meskipun aku ragu semuanya akan memiliki sharingan. Tapi aku yakin Sasuke tidak keberatan, dia tidak terlihat seperti orang fanatik yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk membuat klannya terus berjaya. Aku yakin, dia pasti lebih suka dengan ide 'Uchiha berambut pink'.

OoOoOoOoO

Minggu ini adalah minggu bebas misi. Setelah bertarung melawan Zabuza dan Haku, Kakashi-sensei memutuskan bahwa kami butuh liburan. Memang benar, setelah misi yang satu itu, aku merasa benar-benar lelah. Menangis juga butuh tenaga, bukan?

Tapi aku bosan, aku rindu Sasuke. Aku harus men-'charge' energiku dengan cara bertemu Sasuke.

Akhirnya, aku berkeliling Konoha untuk mencarinya. Aku bertemu Naruto dalam perjalanan, dia menyapaku tapi aku mengabaikannya. Dia menyebalkan sih.

Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya aku menemukan Sasuke. Dia sedang duduk-duduk di bangku taman. Aku segera mendekatinya.

Mendengar suara langkahku, Sasuke menoleh. Entah mengapa, dia buru-buru bangkit dan melangkah pergi setelah melihatku.

Aku berlari, berusaha menyusulnya. "Sasuke-kun, tunggu!"

Tapi dia terus melangkah, mengacuhkanku. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan berhasil memblokir jalannya. Dia tak punya pilihan lain selain berhenti.

Aku tersenyum, semanis mungkin. "Sasuke-kun mau duduk di bangku bersamaku?"

Tapi dia melewatiku, dan berjalan jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu! Kau mau kemana?"

Aku berlari, mencoba menyusulnya, tapi langkahnya cepat sekali.

"Sasuke-kun, hentikan sikapmu yang dingin itu!"

"Cih, bukan urusanmu!"

Dia terus berjalan. Aku terengah-engah karena harus menyamakan langkahku dengannya.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong!"

Dia berhenti, aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Sasuke-kun, berhentilah bersikap kejam padaku!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Asalkan kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan."

"Aku tidak menyebalkan!"

"Yang benar saja, tingkahmu sekarang saja sudah menyebalkan, tahu!"

JLEB. Kata-katanya bagaikan tusukan pisau di dadaku.

Aku menatap Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja mataku diburamkan oleh genangan air mata. "A... aku..."

Sasuke mendengus, lalu melangkah pergi. Aku panik, lalu sebuah ide terlintas. Mungkin kalau aku menangis, dia akan berhenti bersikap kejam dan mengasihaniku!

Aku terisak, sekeras mungkin. Berhasil! Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Ck, cengeng. Bahkan Naruto lebih kuat darimu. Secara fisik dan mental."

Ini sama sekali bukan yang kuharapkan.

"Kau punya waktu untuk menggangguku dan memarahi Naruto, tapi kau tak punya waktu untuk latihan. Itu yang kau sebut shinobi?"

Aku tak mampu membalas kata-katanya.

"Kemampuanmu itu di bawah rata-rata! Tidak berguna!"

Sakit sekali. Aku ingin pergi, tapi kaki ini tak mau bergerak.

"Kau terus bertingkah menyebalkan, bicara kepadaku seolah kita sudah kenal sejak lama, benar-benar mengganggu. Kau sama saja dengan temanmu yang pirang itu."

"Ino bukan temanku," kataku kesal. "Dia tidak berguna. Aku memutuskan persahabatan ketika aku tahu dia juga menyukaimu."

Sasuke tak bicara untuk sejenak. Shock?

"Kau memutuskan persahabatan, hanya karena masalah cowok?" Sasuke tertawa, tanpa ada kebahagiaan dalam tawanya. "Kau pikir aku akan membalas cintamu? Ah, maaf, cinta monyetmu?"

"Tapi cintaku tulus!"

"Oh ya? Apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku, kalau aku buruk rupa? Itu bukan cinta, bodoh. Berhentilah bersikap sok dewasa."

"A... aku..." Aku terbata-bata. "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke! Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau menyukaiku! Apapun!"

"Oh ya? Oke, bunuh diri sana."

Aku tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar. "A... apa?"

"Kau mengganggu. Lebih baik kalau kau tidak ada."

Dia melangkah pergi, meninggalkanku. Aku berdiri, sendiri, air mataku masih membanjiri pipi.

Baiklah kalau itu yang dia inginkan.

Aku mengambil kunai dari sakuku. Dan dengan satu tekad, aku menghujamkannya ke perutku.

Sakit, sakit sekali. Cairan merah membanjiri tanganku. Aku memejamkan mata, sakitnya sungguh tak tertahankan. Entah sakit fisik atau sakit hatiku atas perkataan Sasuke. Tubuhku lemas, aku terjatuh.

Maut, kenapa kau tak kunjung menjemput?

Sasuke benar, semua yang dikatakannya benar. Aku tidak berguna, aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan benar. Aku bahkan tak bisa menghabisi nyawaku sendiri.

**The End.**


End file.
